Typical
by Envious-Hyena
Summary: She wasnt typical in anyway. Neither was her young master. Forced to serve him, will Ai live threw it? Can she ever get her freedom back, or will her young master force her to do terrible things? Hakudoshi x OC with slight naraku!
1. Chapter 1

**Typical**

_The Moonless night._

"Who's there?" she asked softly, glancing over her shoulder. In the dead of night, she sat alone, not even the moon would come out from behind the clouds for her. Relaying on her nose more then her eyes she sniffed the air but found no scent. Were her ears wrong? Was there nothing there? The dark night didn't help her at all. "Come out now if you wish to live," she growled baring her fanged teeth.

Being a nine tailed Kitsune one would think Ai had an upper hand on the world around her, living for many, many years, but one who thought this didn't know Ai. Her long golden hair drifted in the wind lightly.

With all the legends and tales told about kitsunes, one would also think they were imaginary creatures that didn't exist. But one didn't have to look to hard or far as to find one. Get one drunk on sake and they'll slip up and let there tails show or blurt out the truth. Most never stayed in there true state knowing humans soot out their powers and abilities, no, rather they became what they hated most; humans- or at least look was no different. She spent her days as human.

Her pale skin reflected her golden hair, making it appear much brighter then it was. Her soft golden eyes matched her hair. Standing very short in height- at a mere 5 feet- one would think she were a child but Ai was much older then a child. How old was she, she had forgotten long ago. Defiantly 1,000 years old at least; her nine tails were the sign of that.

She narrowed her eyes trying to focus on the source of sound, "I said-"

"No need to repeat yourself," came a young voice. Ai's head shot around-the source had approached from the front instead of behind- eyeing the one before her. A young boy dressed in all white. With his pale lavender eyes, he stared at her a small smirk spread across his face. "I haven't come to fight."

"Oh?" Ai questioned crossing her arms over her chest, "What are you exactly, young one?" She couldn't tell if he was human or demon by his scent.

"Does that matter?" he questioned.

"I suppose it doesn't," she said relaxing some. This child, she figured, couldn't posse much of a threat.

"Don't be fooled," he said, "I'm a lot stronger then I look."

"Oh?" she tilted her head to the side smirking. "Is it possible you do not know what I am, young one?"

"On the contrary, what you are is the whole reason I have come."

"Really now?" Ai smirk grew. Could she have a new play mate for the time being? "Is it my power you seek?"

"You could say that." Ai's eyes narrowed. He had to be human then if he was foolish enough to look for her for her power. "I am no fool." How did he know she was thinking that? "I know a lot more about you then you think." Ai raised a eye brow confused. How did he? She was very secretive.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I know that you prefer to keep your Hoshi no tama between your tails rather then your mouth like typical kitsunes." Ai's eyes widened from shock but she quickly gathered herself.

"Hmmm good guess, young one, but even typical things aren't as typical as one would think." She smirked sitting down, "If you go by typical things you'd know that kitsune's aren't typically out like this. They trick humans and join them in there homes."

"Yes, I've heard of that," he stayed where he was, the same smirk spread across his young face. Ai had to admit, he was a confident kid, but confidence could only go so far before he was killed.

"If it's a battle you seek, it will have to wait."

"Yes, I know about your weakness." Ai's eyes-once again- widened. No one knew her weakness, how was it this child did? She bit her tongue glaring at the young boy. "That is why I came this night. Your powers are gone, are they not?" She bit her lip hard, drawing blood. It was true she was powerless. "You can fool lowly demons and maybe humans but I know you're a half breed."

Ai rose to her feet calmly, "Your mistaken, young one. My father was a great and well known Kitsune. No one rivaled his power. No one could tame him. He-"

"-fell in love with a mortal female, your mother." She flinched. Maybe he did know what she was. "Deny it if you wish. We shall see once the sun comes up." Ai gulped looking towards the moonless sky, which was getting lighter. This young boy was wise beyond his years, much how she was when she was younger but now? In her old age she was being out foxed by a kid.

"Tell me, young one, what is your name?"

"Hakudoshi."

"Well, Hakudoshi, it seems I missed judged you," she glanced to the sky once more. The sun would be up very soon. "My name is Ai. And it seems I'm bound to you seeing as how you know my secret." The boy smirked. He had figured that was how it was going to go in the end. He would win even if it was by force.

"Good now handle over your Hoshi no Tama." Ai growled bitterly. She need her orb to live.

"I'm afraid I can not do that at this time," It was true she couldn't not while human. Maybe if she got away she'd have her freedom. Maybe.

"You can't run," He said turning his back to her, "No matter where you go, or how fast you run. I will find you."

"Oh? And how can you be so certain?" She asked covering her shock. She wondered if he was reading her mind or if it was that obvious. Was he that powerful? He just turned back to her; a smirk spread across his face the sun reflecting behind him.

She, too, found herself smirking along with him. She could feel her power returning with the sun's return. Her orb appeared before her-which she instantly snatched up, shoving it inside her.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" He asked calmly. Ai's smirk turned to a slight smile.

"Afraid not, young Hakudoshi, I am no fool," She began glowing a soft golden color. She was tapping into her powers, she may not be able to fight but she could do on thing now; illusions. She brought her hands up slowly waving them in front of herself. She was casting her spell. In a matter of seconds she began to dissolve into the morning sky.

Hakudoshi stood in the same place, still with his smirk. He could easily see threw her illusion but where was the fun in that? He decided he'd play along….for the time being anyways. He watched as she began disappearing into the back ground. She was fairly good but he was better.

Ai waved a good bye as she completely disappeared into nothing. A simple illusion that any kitsune could do at birth. She figured this would be good enough to get away from him. She cocked a have smirk before turning her back to him showing her 9 tails –her orb entwined in two of them; glowing a soft golden color. Typically she would keep her tails hidden but, she figured, why waste energy on that seeing has how no one could see her.

"Do you really think I can't see you?" he said calmly staring directly at her. Ai raised a brow, confused. Could he really see her? "So be it." He darted at her, drawing a spear like halberd from behind him, dashing at her. Ai had little time to block on reflex she brought her arms up, holding off the halberd. She grunted stopping herself from crying out from the sudden pain.

Hakudoshi smirked releasing the halberd, dashing away in a blur. It took a few moments for Ai to realize what he was after. Instantly she spun around growling bitterly at the young boy. Hakudoshi smirked holding the thing he was after; the hoshi no tama.

"Bastard," she growled bitterly, "Return that to me at once!"

He smiled playfully tossing it up a few times, "I think not. As long as I have this you're my property. Isn't that how it goes?" Ai continued to growl. He knew. He knew everything. Ai, weither she wanted to be or not, was not his property. "Now bow before your master."

Growling Ai did as she was told, "Yes master," she said bitterly. Hakudoshi continued to smile.

"Very good. Now come," he commanded turning his back to her, leading the way he had come from the start. Ai grumbled to herself but did as she was told. Throughout her life of a thousand plus years she had never been caught like all the other kitsunes and now look at her. Caught by a young demon of all things. Only a half breed, she thought, could be caught so easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes master

Ai followed along behind her new master, Hakudoshi. In less then two hours of first laying eyes on him, she was now caught in his web. Her new master didn't say a word as they continued threw the forest nor did he even look back at her. He carried the orb in his right hand lazily. The silence may have been killing her, but the tension was even worse.

"Where are you taking me, youn-"

"You will address me as master," he commanded shooting a cold glare back at her. Ai nodded slowly. Ai didn't ask again she figured they'd arrive to where ever he wanted to bring her soon enough. And sure enough they arrived in a clearing where a large fire horse was grazing. "Kagura!" he shouted. A gust of wind appeared in front of him.

"What is it?" came a cold female's voice. Ai stared as the gust dissipated revealing a female demon. She, like Hakudoshi had a faint scent that was neither human nor demon. The women, Kagura, glared coldly over at Ai. Her red eyes clearly showing how angry she really was. Ai adverted her gaze, sighing. "You actually found her then?" She asked, bored.

He asked mockingly, "Surprised?" He glanced over his shoulder looking at Ai, "It wasn't as hard as one would think." Ai glared at him, bitterly. He was mocking her, she knew, but what could she do? He had her life in his hands. She was at his mercy. Biting her tongue she held back the desire to lash out at him. "This ones just a half breed after all." Ai growled. Typically she could control her emotions but he was playing dirty now.

"I maybe a half breed but I have more power in my hand then you could possibly imagine!" She snapped, "I didn't wish to hurt a child! So you'll have to forgive me for not wishing to hurt you. I can guarantee I won't make that mistake again." She glared at the two before her. If she had just fought then maybe she wouldn't have been in this mess.

"Did I say you could speak?" Hakudoshi snapped flashing the orb her way. Ai shut her mouth instantly diverting her gave away from him.

"No….master." She nearly gagged on that word. Was death a bad fate, she wondered. He smirked looking back over to Kagura.

"Ironic isn't it, Kagura, you and this half breed share similar fates. Both tools, both forced into submission." He smirked watching Kagura glare at him. After that time seemed to stand still. Hakudoshi sat down leaning on the large fire horse and appeared to be going to sleep. Ai wasn't sure what to do with herself. He hadn't given her any orders. She watched as her new master slept peacefully under her own and Kagura's watchful eyes. Ai sighed sitting down next to a tree resting on it still staring at her new master.

She had to admit he was an adorable child. Evil but adorable. Were those too things together even possible she questioned. With her eyes feeling heavy she soon found herself sleeping. She curled two of her tails around her body while the others served as a pillow for her.

She dreamt for the first time in many decades. The image was very clear; she could easily make it out. Her master was going to die….

Ai shot up, panting, as she possessed her dream in her mind. Her young master, Hakudoshi, was destined to die. She heard an 'hmm' and eyes upon her. She glanced around before her eyes rested on her young master.

"Sleeping on the job?" he questioned glancing at her. Ai shook her head sitting up but gravity wasn't with her. She was falling! Wasn't she just on the ground? Ai looked back at her young master seeing he was riding the large fire horse in the air. She had been lying on its back next to him before she awoke. "Fool." He muttered before commanding the large horse to swoop down.

Ai narrowed her gaze bitterly at him. How insulting can he be? Ai may not have had her orb but she did retain some of her power. She reverted to her animal form- a nine tailed golden kitsune. Her fur shimmering in the sunlight a bright golden color. Her paws were engulfed in fire along with four of her nine tails. Using her magic she was able to fly right along side her young master.

"Who's the fool now," Ai chimed running along side Hakudoshi. He didn't say a word nor give her a second glance. Ai sighed while in her fox form but continued along side her new master to where ever he was leading her.

"Welcome Hakudoshi," Ai's ears twitched as she followed along side her young master. They had entered a cave that reeked of something unusual. "I see you found her." She could feel gaze on her from who she still didn't know. Their aura made her shackles flare up. Whoever this person was was pure evil.

"It was a simple task," Hakudoshi said smirking as he entered a room, Ai followed behind him closely. It was there she seen who was the one talking. A male sat in the middle of the room, large spikes sticking out of his one side, messy black hair and piercing red eyes- much like the female, Kagura. And like Kagura and Hakudoshi, this new male, shared the odd scent.

"Did you capture her hoshi no tama?" he questioned. Hakudoshi nodded pulling the orb out of his sleeve. "Very good," the male turned his attention to Ai now, fear swept threw her. "I am your new master, you will serve me."

"I-I will not!" Ai stammered at first but found her nerve, "You are not the one who was able to trick me. This young one is my master, I serve him, and him alone."

"Foolish girl," he paused getting up before walking over to her. Ai didn't advert her gaze; she had no reason to fear him. He wasn't her master after all. "Do you not realize he is apart of me?" he indicated towards Hakudoshi who had moved away from Ai, standing to the side. "I control him." Although Ai couldn't see her master very well she could sense him emotions flare. She couldn't help but be curious as to why.

"You may control him but you aren't the one who holds my orb," Ai yawned rubbing on of her eyes with her paw. She was smirking on the inside as she watched the male's frustration. He glanced over at Hakudoshi offering his hand. Hakudoshi understood what he wanted and handed Ai's orb over to him, "It's not that simple." Ai sang out watching as her orb disappeared from the male's hand and went back to Hakudoshi's. The male turned his attention back to her, waiting for an explanation. "I told you already. You weren't the one who captured my orb. You aren't the one I've deemed worthy to hold it. Take it all you want but it will return to my young master each time. Until he gives it back to me, or I am able to steal it back from him. He is my master. No one else," She put emphases on the last two statements, hoping her point got across.

"Very well," the male said going back to the place he had been at first. "Kanna," he called. A young girl in all white, with white hair entered the room carrying a mirror in her hands, "Show Hakudoshi where Inuyasha is." The girl did as she was told, making her way over to Hakudoshi, Ai watched the young girl carefully. Even if she didn't like having him as a master it was her duty to protect him. If she failed to do that and he died, she'd die too.

Ai didn't know who this Inuyasha person was but she could tell by her master's expression it wasn't someone to be liked. The male, whose name she still didn't know, didn't say another word. It was as if they were able to communicate without even saying a word. Ai's attention was soon diverted as a boy entered carrying a baby. Instantly Ai's interest was peeked. Demon, human, half breed it didn't matter to her. Babies were adorable.

Sniffing the air lightly she took in their scent. The boy was human, the infant held the same scent as her master. She glanced over to Hakudoshi who was still glancing into the mirror-probably trying to figure out where this Inuyasha person was. With her ears back, crouching low to the ground, she made her way across the room to the infant and boy. It was male, she could smell, held the same color hair as Hakudoshi, and his scent was almost identical to her masters. Were they related, she wondered.

No one seemed to stop her as she finally stood next to them. The boy stared down at her blankly; the infant turned looking at her. He held the same eyes as Hakudoshi as well, she noted. The infant reached out to her, his hands opened, tempting her to hold him. She gulped backing away. Her instincts were telling her to back away- that there was something dangerous about the child.

"Interesting," the infant said, shocking Ai, "You're a lot smarter then we thought." Ai's eyes twitched in annoyance. So they thought she was stupid? She growled turning away from him, flicking her tails with her head held high going back to Hakudoshi's side. He smirked as he turned his back to the group, leading Ai out of the cave.

"You're quit courageous, aren't you?" Hakudoshi asked boredly. The large fire horse came galloping towards them. Ai just watched as her master effortlessly jumped onto its back. "Come." He commanded as the fire horse flew up into the sky.

"Yes, master."


	3. Chapter 3

Obedience

Why was she allowing herself to be ruled by a child, you maybe asking yourself? It was very simple. Ai was defiantly out witted by her young master but she knew if she played her cards right, she could steal her orb back and return to life as she knew it. Bidding her time to put it simply.

Effortlessly, she flew next to her master, easily keeping pass with his fire horse. Hakudoshi hadn't yet told her what the plan was- if there was one- nor had he spoken since they had left. With each moment that passed, her curiosity was growing. Did she ask him, or did she stay quiet and let her curiously destroy her from the inside.

"You can still cast illusions, can you not?" Hakudoshi asked. Ai glanced over at him nodding slightly.

"Of course, as long as I am near my orb then I can call upon its power," she explained, "But I am limited as to how much and how often I use it."

"Interesting," he muttered smirking. Ai didn't even bother asking what he was plotting. Her young master was pure evil, this she knew. She sighed softly flying along side him. Just what would he force her to do she wondered.

"What are you thinking?" she asked curiously, side glancing at her young master. Hakudoshi continued smirking turning his attention towards her; his lavender eyes burning into hers, intimidating her.

"Do you really wish to know?"

Gulping Ai nodded, "Yes, master, I do wish to know. If I'm going to be a serve you then I must be able to think like you."

"You are a mere half demon you will never think like me," he replied sarcastically. Ai flinched looking away, pain filled her heart. Why was she was ended up with a cruel evil master and others ended up with kind masters? "You are going to help me." Was his only reply to her question for the time being.

Darkness was creeping upon them, worrying Ai. Internally she fought the desire to convince her master to rest. She didn't like flying in the dark; it gave away her location and being a secretive person the two didn't mix. Would he even listen to her? Would he punish her for speaking without being spoken to first? She couldn't help but wonder.

"We'll rest in that clearing up ahead," Hakudoshi said pointing his spear towards the clearing. Ai found herself smiling, relief sweeping threw her. The large fire horse headed downward with Ai following close behind. Ai landed next to the large horse who-once Hakudoshi jumped off- ran off towards longer grass to graze. "Sleep," he commanded sitting down. Ai's eye twitched from annoyance. She fought the thought to say 'its not that easy' but knew it'd be better just to comply. Laying down, she rest her head on her paws, staring at her master. Hakudoshi just smirked as he set his halberd down next to him.

Her eyes felt heavy. Her mine went blank. Slowly her eyes drifted closed, against her will. Staring into her masters lavender eyes seemed to cast a spell over her, putting her to sleep.

'So sleepy' she thought before darkness engulfed her.

_  
"Mmm," she murmured waking. She yawned lightly looking towards where her master had been finding him gone. "Hmm?" she muttered looking around, but still, nothing. "Young ma-," she didn't need to finish her sentence. Entwined in her tails, lying against her, was her sleeping master. A soft growl emitted from her but just as sudden as it started it stopped. Staring at his sleeping form she didn't see him as an evil mastermind rather a child- a harmless defenseless child. She felt a small smile creek across her face as she stared at him, wondering if this were a dream or real.

"Your heart is filled with hate," he spoke calmly opening his eyes. Ai's eyes widened as fear swept threw her. "You detest me, hate me, wish you had never lain eyes on me," his eyes shot towards her own. "But at the same time you feel affection towards me, see me as a lost child, as a helpless being," he smirked, Ai didn't know what to do. If she ran he could easily catch her-not to mention it could kill her- or she stayed and let him mock her and possibly punish her for her feelings. Or…she could…

Ai didn't say a word. Instead she laid her head back down on her paws. She would not run nor face the punishment, she was going to ignore it. Hakudoshi made no move to get up, he continue to lay on her. Ai may not be huge like his giant horse but she was big enough for someone his size to sleep on. She couldn't help wondering why he wasn't moving.

The sun rose slowly, mocking her in her misery….or was it? Some how, despite it, she found herself calm and at ease. Her master was at ease so did that mean she was too? Was it possible that with him carrying her orb that his emotions were emitted to her? Or was it her own emotions, she couldn't help but wonder.

The large fire horse nah'ed loudly displeased with his master refusal to get up, his fire mane drifting in the light breeze. Ai smirked to herself feeling proud, like she was the reason why the large fire horse was distraught.

"Get up," Hakudoshi commanded as he got up himself, shoving her tails off him in the process. Flinching Ai did as he commanded, getting to her feet stretching, "Change back." She titled her head to the side, confused. "Out of that animal form."

Ai explained, "I will not able to fly along side you then." Hakudoshi's attention turned towards the sky drawing Ai's.

"What is it Kagura?" he asked juts as a gust of wind shot down from the sky. Ai frowned, as her vision rested on the women.

"Naraku wanted to know what was taking so long," She explained, broadly, glancing over to Ai, who at this time transformed back. She cocked a grin, bringing her fan up to her face, "Where are your clothes half breed?" Ai's eye twitch from annoyance. Hakudoshi's attention quickly turned to Ai seeing, in fact, she was nude.

With a bright blush spread across her cheeks, she quickly covered herself as she cast an illusion of a kimono. It wasn't anything special. White in color with floral designs. She adverted her gaze the whole time, embarrassed that both the female demon and her master had seen her nude.

"Leave Kagura, I'm handling it," he commanded turning his back to her- towards Ai, "Get onto Entie." Ai raised an eye brow slightly confused till the large horse stomped its hoof flying into the air as if saying he refused. Hakudoshi's gazed narrowed on the demon horse. "So be it. Come half breed." He began walking off leaving the horse and Kagura behind. Cautiously she followed behind her young master.

"Where are we going, you- master?" She asked softly trailing behind him. He side glanced her smiling devilishly. "Up ahead we should run into a half demon. You will then cast an illusion and befriend them. Once you have gained there trust I want you to take his sword, rendering him defenseless. That's when I will make my move and finish him off."

"But w-"

"-are you questioning me half breed?" Hakudoshi spoke with anger in his voice. Ai knew it wasn't her place to question him, she shook her head no keeping her gaze away from his, "What a good little obedient half breed."

Ai's heart sank.


	4. Chapter 4

Friend

Hakudoshi had instructed Ai where to go and where he would be. He knew he needed to stay close for her to use her magic but knew he needed to stay hidden from Inuyasha's nose. She couldn't help but wonder who this Inuyasha was and why her master disliked him so.

She didn't have to look long before she managed to stumble onto the group. She gulped once before stepping out of the bushes, bloody and wounded (an illusion). She stumbled out of the bushes falling to the ground. She heard a feminine gasp, softly, from where they were. Then, she soon was surrounded by many people. Four humans, a demon, and a half breed.

"Oh no!" a female cried kneeling down next to her, "Shippo go get some water, Inuyasha get my bag, Muroku, Sango help me move her." Ai knew Hakudoshi was smiling from where he was. They had taken the bait so easily.

"Just leave her," came a rougher male voice. Ai's ear twitched, annoyed. Who ever it was would actually leave a helpless girl to die? "She's half dead anyways."

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" the feminine voice said again. All Ai could hear was a loud thud noise and a groan from this Inuyasha person; her target. She needed to make her move!

"I-I-Inuyasha?" She questioned weakly searching for the person. Her eyes rested on a dog eared demon wearing a red kimono with long silver hair and piercing golden eyes. He sat on the ground, fuming, angry. Ai found herself smiling childishly. He acted like a kid. "A-are you the half demon that the stories speak of?" she asked weakly. Keeping this act up was going to be hard, she knew.

"Stories?"

"The half demon with the giant sword that slays demons with humans searching for the shikon jewel shards?" His face turn a light shade of pink as he scratched his cheek. "You're a legend to us half breeds."

"Half breed? You're a half breed?" the younger demon asked, astonished. "You sure don't smell it." He said sniffing her. Ai frowned glaring at him.

"I disguise my scent well, but last night…was the night that I lo- that I was careless and a group of demons attacked me. I stood little chance but I managed to escape…I've been running ever since, fearing that they'd find me before I had a chance to heal…" she trailed off diverting her gaze nervous. There were so many holes in that false story, she couldn't help but wonder if they'd see threw it.

"Oh you poor, poor, beautiful girl. Allow me to help you recover," said a the male human taking her from a human girl- who was helping lead her to their camp site- carrying her bridal style over, thwack was all she heard before Ai fell to the ground, roughly. Before she knew it the human male was being drug away by one of the human females as she muttered things about a perverted monk.

"Sorry about our friend, he has no manners," the other human female explained, "Now let's get them wounds cleaned u-," she stopped mid sentence as she pulled one of Ai's sleeves up finding no wounds were the holes were.

"I'm a fast healer…it just takes more energy then I wish to use," Ai explained. "What your seeing is the blood from the wounds….I guess this kimono is ruined. Thank you for your concern but I better be on my way…" Ai staggered to her feet heading towards the woods but stumbled a few feet away from the woods.

"Pssh," she heard a voice before she was picked back up. "You might as well stay till your better." They explained. Ai blushed nodding. It was the half demon, Inuyasha, who was carrying her.

"Wow, Inuyasha, your normally against people sticking with us," the female giggled as he set her down next to her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes turning his back to both them.

"Don't think to hard on it," Inuyasha said, "I'd just rather not have her death on my shoulders." He then, walked away from them sitting down. Ai couldn't help but stare at him. She handed come across another half demon in many, many years, she couldn't help but share a connection with him.

"May I see your legendary sword?"Ai asked meekly. Inuyasha stared at her confused before nodding before he stood once again and drew his sword. Ai's eyes light up. It was just as Hakudoshi explained. "Wow!" She muttered going over to it, and touched it. "Your father must have been a great demon. I have heard rumors of him but never had the pleasure of meeting him myself…"

"My old man died a long time ago."

"I know this; I was alive during that time. I'm much older then you think," Ai explained going back to her place. She knew Hakudoshi was watching and wouldn't be happy that she just walked away but she had her own plans. "How old I am…I don't remember but many years…"

"What are you?" the human girl asked. Ai finally noticed how strangely she was dressed. A tiny skirt? That wasn't normal clothing for a female human, "Oh! My names Kagome, that's Shippo, you know Inuyasha obviously, and Sango and Miroku." Ai nodded slowly looking from one to the other, ignoring the little demon.

"My name is Ai, I am a nine tailed kitsune….half demon..," Ai explained flickering her tails. "My father was a great kitsune which most the legions come from….he fell in love with a human female many years ago…She's long since dead along with him…"

After Ai had introduced herself the other two humans this Kagome girl spoke of returned to them. The human male didn't ask his perverted questions anymore and stuck close to Inuyasha. Ai, assumed, for protection against the human female Sango.

The sun began to sink below the horizon, slowly. How time had flew by talking with the humans, half demon, and young one tailed fox demon. But even with time flying by, Ai couldn't help but be distracted by the nagging feeling of Hakudoshi watching in the shadows, hearing all they spoke about.

"Ai, did you hear?" Kagome asked. Ai shock her head coming back into the conversation, embarrassed that she was daydreaming. "I asked if you'd like to join us in the hot springs?"

Ai tilt her head to the side, ears flicked confused as she asked, "Hot springs...with them?" She flung her index finger towards the half demon and human male. Kagome laughed shaking her head no, grabbing one of her arms and dragging her off.

"No, no. They'll wait here. Just us and Shippo," Kagome explained, still smiling. Ai didn't get a word in before they were on their way. The young fox jumped onto Kagome's shoulder while the other female carried the feline demon in her arms. The wind blew lightly; her hair blew softly with it. A faint scent caught her attention. Her young master was close. He was watching them, listening to them. Ai felt herself gulp nervously.

"Here we are," Sango said pushing the pushes aside allowing Ai to go first- which she did, reluctantly- then Kagome and herself. Both girls and the young fox demon striped clothes fairly quickly before diving in, Ai on the other hand wasn't so eager. With her master watching from where ever he was, she didn't want him to see her nude…again.

"Are you coming Ai?" Shippo asked swimming over to her. Ai nodded slowly as she removed her clothes slowly. First her bottom, then, even slower, her top before quickly jumping into the water, hoping her aster didn't see her…to much.

"Refreshing isn't it?" Kagome asked kindly sinking under the water. Slowly Ai nodded a yes in agreement. It in fact felt nice, rejuvenating even.

"It is very much so," Ai said softly as she, too, sunk into the water more-leaving only her eyes and up visible, "thank you for inviting me, this was is very nice."

Kagome, smiling brightly, chimed, "What are friends for!" Ai frowned.

"Friend?"

"Yeah! We're all friends here!" Shippo exclaimed swimming towards her, a large playful smile spread across his little face. "Right?"

Ai was hesitant to answer, her uncertainness apparent to the others. She knew Hakudoshi would want her to answer yes without thought but somehow she couldn't bring herself to say it so carelessly. "Yes," she finally utter out softly, smiling just as softly. "Friends..."


	5. Chapter 5

First

They had been soaking for some time, talking with one another; Ai couldn't help but find herself smiling happily along with them. She learnt that Kagome wasn't from this time era- which explained the strange clothing- that Sango's little brother was killed by a evil demon, then brought back to life to serve him and that Shippo's father had been killed by some demons called the 'Thunder Brothers'. Ai couldn't help but feel sorry for the two loosing someone they loved so dearly hurt dearly, Ai knew. She also understood the era difference. Being a nine tailed kitsune allowed her to travel threw time; she'd never tried it since her father had warned her of the dangers.

"Will you help me Ai?" Kagome asked. Ai turned her attention towards her confused to what she was asking help from her for. "Will you wash my back for me?"

"S-s-sure," she stammered, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Was this odd, she wondered, is this what friends did for one another? She didn't know. She took the cloth Kagome held and began rubbing it against her back, cleaning it; just as she asked.

_Hakudoshi's voice rang in her head, "Come to me, Ai."_

Her ear twitched wondering if the others had heard it but they hadn't. She gulped nervous as to what she was wanted for.

"I-I have to go!" she cried releasing the cloth before darting out of the water. The others called out to her but she didn't stop; nor look back, if she did she feared she wouldn't be able to get away. Pushing that thought out of her mind she focused on the task at hand; finding her young master. Using her magic she cast another illusion clothing herself as she picked up on his scent.

The wind blew gently; the grass danced in the background as he sat on the edge of a cliff waiting for his servant. Would she be able to find him, he wondered. Being a half demon, he couldn't help be doubt it. Entie whinnied in the background, stomping his foot; displeased-once again- with his master attention on the half breed.

"You called, yo- master," Ai caught her self, once again, as she appeared behind him, kneeling . He smirked as he stood up, turning towards her.

"Yes, come with me," he ordered, still smirking. Ai nodded following along behind him, silently. Her mind was else where. She couldn't help but wonder what Kagome and Sango were thinking about her just running off like that. "Your 'friends' are still waiting for you." Hakudoshi said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Hope instantly shot threw Ai but of course her master had to extinguish that, "Don't get attached. You know the plan." He glared bitterly back at her, continuing on his way.

"Y-yes….master," Ai murmured, gently, frowning. "Where are we going master?"

"To the hot springs." He smirked watching her reaction. How amusing his slave was.

Ai shyly asked, "Master may I go?" A large rose blush spread across her face. She didn't quite understand why Hakudoshi needed her.

He found himself smirking, devilishly, at his servants' embarrassment. Taking great joy from her misery and suffer. He didn't quite know why she was so embarrassed but it wasn't the task at hand. He wagged a finger at her to come to him-which he did- before turning his back to her and un did his sash. Ai nervously took his kimono top off –folding it nicely- before placing it on the ground. Hakudoshi didn't wait for her to return before undoing his own bottoms. Ai only noticed once he was already in the water, that he has removed the remainder of his clothes.

She kept her eyes away from him; avoiding any part of him. She didn't want to see her master, not like that.

"Wench, come here," Hakudoshi commanded harshly; Ai flinched. She didn't know if it was his tone or what he called her that hurt more. Hesitantly she headed towards him, "Wait, remove your clothing." Ai stopped dead in her tracks; her golden eyes wide. Hakudoshi's smirk grew. He assumed this was the reaction he'd get.

Ai gulped; fear sweeping threw her. She had to obey him…no matter what he ordered. He could end her life, when ever he chooses. Reluctantly she complied dissolving the illusion, before entering the water. Hakudoshi made no motion to turn towards her, allowing her to come closer to him. "Help me wash," he instructed her moving his hair to his front leaving his back exposed.

She gasped as her eyes fell onto the spider shaped scar on his back. Her master was wounded at some point in time. Hakudoshi's lavender eyes shot towards her, narrowing. Shaking it off Ai trudged forwards ignoring him staring at her naked form. She cast another illusion forming a cloth to wash his back with. A blush, once again, making its self known.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked.

Ai's left ear twitched confused, "D-doing what?" she stammered

"That thing with your face."

"Thing…with..my…face?" she didn't fully understand till she glanced down at her reflection, finally noticing the pink on her face. "B-blushing…B-because th-this isn't something I n-normally do."

"That's not the real reason…is it?" he spoke darkly turning to face her, "Don't bother lying, I will be able to see threw them." Ai gulped-again- diverting her gaze-once again.

"I-i-i-it's b-b-b-be-be-cause I've," She couldn't find her words, loosing her breathe. It was as if Hakudoshi himself was squeezing the life out of her with his gaze. Hakudoshi continued staring at her, waiting for a response, before he began chucking darkly.

"You've never seen a male nude before have you," he asked, an evil grin spread across his smug face. It was true, despite her age she had never seen a male nude. She never wanted to and now… "Ai."

"P-please, Hakudoshi…" she muttered turning her back to him, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red. Hakudoshi didn't say another word allowing Ai to leave him. Ai darted from the water instantly summoning clothes once she was out of the water. She didn't bother shaking the water off; she knew she'd dry eventually.

_  
"Pathetic," came a famine voice. Ai's attention darted to the source finding the female demon from earlier; Kagura. She narrowed her gaze on her, growling, "Running like a sniveling dog." Ai felt her rage building up. "I am no dog," Ai growled as she began to loose herself to her emotions. "Learn to watch your tongue wench."

"Yes, Kagura, learn too. Your annoying remarks aren't needed." Hakudoshi said broadly coming up from the hot springs carrying his clothes; Ai's blush returning as she noted he still had nothing on. "Start a fire, my clothes are soaking wet." Ai nodded running off into the forest to collect some fire wood. She took her time as she walked in the woods. She really didn't want to go back, not with him like that. The wind blew slightly sending both the female demon and her masters scents towards her sending shivers up her spin. Seeing her young master in that way, hadn't been something on her to-do list.

"Get it out of your head…"She muttered as she began pulling branches off trees for fire wood. But despite it all…she couldn't help but wonder.  
_

"What took you?" he asked Ai as she made her way back to camp. She didn't look at him as she passed him, she went right to work on the fire. She had taken some time, mainly to think about everything. She placed the branches down before igniting them with fire. "I asked you a question wench."

"I got lost," Ai lied softly. She knew he could easily see through her lie but if he choose to punish her so be it. Hakudoshi didn't say another word. He sat down across from her- next to the fire. His clothes rested on branches next to the fire, drying.

Ai kept her attention away from him avoid eye contact. She had no desire to see her master in such a way but he seemed to careless if she seen him or not. He sat, leaning against a tree, his right leg bent upward so his right arm could rest on it as he stared down into the fire. And much to Ai's discontent the female demon sat with them. Why she was staying she didn't know but she sat glaring bitterly at Ai.

"Hakudoshi," she growled bitterly turning her attention to him, "Quite wasting time!" She rose to her feet stepping towards him. He made no attempt to move let alone defend himself if she choose to attack him. Ai didn't even think as she reacted. In her fox form she stood protectively in front of Hakudoshi growling; her teeth baring. Hakudoshi smirked finally turning his attention to Kagura. Kagura had stopped dead in her tracks glaring bitterly at Ai. She pulled out her fan ready to attack Ai if need be.

"Don't bother. If she bites you, you will be purified," he said turning his attention once again to the fire; Ai didnt back down even though she was slightly taken back by that comment, she found herself wondering where he heard that as she herself didn't even know that. "And Naraku still has plans for you after all." Kagura said nothing as she plucked a feather from her hair before a gust of wind shot threw the camp site. Now who's the sniveling dog, Ai thought as she glanced back at her master, locking eyes.

Emotions flooding threw her…


	6. Chapter 6

A hiatus would be a under statement. My appologies. Its been a long rough road for myself but I give you a update though it be short and kinda choppy it is the first I have writen in 3 years. So for my loyal followers here you are. Enjoy. Next chapter holds a interesting battle. Honestly I have no idea where I was going with this fic so I will have to re think and re write as my lap tops are dead. Just dead..

_Reassure_

Feelings flooding through her entire being. Something in her young masters eyes, something she couldn't put her finger on seemed to send terror right up her spine. And yet…she found herself trapped in his gaze. Terror, emptiness, anger, and confusion are the only emotions she could figure out. Lost in her trance she failed to notice her young master had risen from his feet and made his way over to her.

He smirked noticing his little toy was so fixed on him that she failed to realize he had moved closer to him. Only drawing her out of her trance after he sat down, next to her, laying himself against her plush white fur.

"Yo-You- Master?," Ai questioned stiffing up. She had no idea what he had planned or what was going to happen. Hakudoshi grasped one of her tails pulling it over his naked form, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position.

A gust of wind sent smoke from the fire towards them both but neither seemed phased with the lack of oxygen. Ai found herself staring at her young master once more. She couldn't help but try to figure him out. If he was so powerful why did he need her? Why a kitsune? It seemed like this Naraku person was more then capable of defeating Inuyasha let alone the world as she knew it. But perhaps it was better she be on their side then against them.

"Stop staring you fool," came bitter words taking her out of her trance once more, "Now sleep. I need you at your best for morning."

Ai gulped giving a slight nod, "Yes, Master." She watched as her young master nuzzled into her fur closing his eyes. Subconsiously she rapped the rest of her tails around her and Hakudoshi, resting her head on her front paws that laid out front. One tail tip resting on her nose. In a perfect ball surrounding her young master keeping him warm and safe. Despite her best efforts she couldn't help but feel a ping of comfort laying with him so close to her. Knowing he was full of evil she wanted to believe under it all he was a young male that just needed comfort just as she did. Her eyes, slowly drifted shut as the fire danced around, causing shadows behind them.

"_Father?…" A small girl cried. "Mother?" the only response she received was screams in the background. The world as she knew it, she could feel was shifting. _

"_AI! RUN! RUN MY DEAR AI!"_

_She registered that voice as her mothers. Pain filled , but her mothers. "Mother?…." She made her way to the door. Confused about everything happening around her. Why was her mother hurt? Why should she run? Where? She sat in silence till flames began to fill her room. "Yes, mother…" _

Her golden orbs shot open darting back and forth. "It was just a dream…" She murmured trying to calm herself. It had been decades since she had even thought about her parents. Many decades. What would cause her to start remembering now? 

"Finally awake?"

"Sorry.. I normally don't over sleep…" She trailed off. Hopefully today she could focus a bit more. Ai felt something move next to her forcing her to look. There plain as day, was her naked master still sitting entwined in her many tails.

Shooting to her feet Ai quickly turned into her human formed turning away from him, her checked turning crimson. Hakudoshi couldn't help but find a smirk spreading across his face. Why was she so embarrassed seeing him like this.

"Ai, look at me," he commanded but Ai made no notion to listen, "Now." Still Ai refused to listen. Seconds, minutes, hours time seemed to just stop as Ai tried to muster enough will power to obey. She had too. Her body slowly began to listen to her mind as she turned. Her golden orbs meeting his lavander.

"Y-Yes master?" She questioned.

"Fetch my clothing." Ai did as she was instructed and walked the handful of steps to retrieve his clothing from next to where the fire had been. " Dress me." Once again she followed as she was instructed and dressed him. " Ai"

"Yes master?"

"Would you protect me no matter what?" He asked, a true curious tone filled his voice similar to a young child.

"Ofcourse Master."

"Even if your own life was at risk?"

"… Yes. Im bound to you until you return my orb." Ai explained. "Even then.. I think if we had met under different circumstances and I witnessed you being attacked Id still feel obligated to try and protect a young being such as yourself from any harm. I maybe half demon but the human blood still flows threw my veins. Protecting a child weither human or demon would come naturally to me."

"Interesting answer." was the only answer she got before her young master started walking off. "Follow, Wench" Ai nodded running after her. The large fire horse let out a rawr of disapproval dashing in front of Ai. "Entie be gone." Hakudoshi snapped at the large demon horse. "We are going to track down the wolf. Id like to test your abilities against him. Perhaps even take his shikon jewels."

"Wolf?" Ai questioned. "A wolf? A literal wolf? It seems a waste of time master. What of Inuy-"

"-Ai are you questioning me?" He stopped in his tracks, back glancing at her, his eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha is not your concern. You will see them again. But first I must know the extend in which my new toy is capable of. Now come."

"Yes master." Ai sighed following him once more. This new life of hers seemed a lot slower passed then she was used too but some how she felt content. She hadn't been with anyone for more then a few hours before passing on. Contentment was a pleasant feeling. "Master…May I ask?"

"What is it?"

"Why would you want a half breed? Why wouldn't you take the time to find a full blooded kitsune… I feel as if Im going to fail you…" Ai trailed off admitting it. Her ears laid flat, her tail fell.

"Don't question my actions, wench" the tone he said it in. It made her wonder even more. There was reassurement in that simple statement.


End file.
